Warnings of New Enemies
by RadiantFire
Summary: When the flight-ban is concluded, Hiccup and Astro set up a training session that takes place at Dragon Island. During the session, Hiccup sees a familiar face that could potentially be a new threat. Along with that, Hiccup is unaware of what that potential threat is planning. (Warning: contains cuss words)
1. Astro's Challenge

Draymore and Jack had random conversations as they waited for Hiccup and Astro to arrive with the others. They both agreed to tell each other one thing that they secretly like about someone.

Jack went first, "I like it when Astro and Hiccup look at each other and slightly blush. They make a pretty nice couple."

Draymore thought for a second, "This may be creepy, but I can tell that Hiccup is sleeping when she purrs. It's also pretty calming."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle, "Hiccup _purrs_?"

"Yep. Like a cat."

"No I don't!" said Hiccup, walking into the arena with her arms folded in front of her. "You're lucky no one else was here, otherwise hell would have broken loose."

"Trust me," said Draymore, "I know."

Jack smiled as he mumbled, "Pretty Kitty."

Hiccup shot Jack with a killing glare before Astro arrived with the others. The twins were joking about pranks and rumours. Snotlout scared Fishlegs by aggressively shoving him and yelling "Boo!" and laughing as Fishlegs screamed.

Astro caught everyone's attention and unrolled a large piece of paper as he began to explain, "I planned this challenge to help us improve at our skills of stealth and survival. All we have to do is go from Wild Beach at Dragon Island, to the cave at Dead Man's Cove."

Though reluctant, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins mumbled amongst themselves in agreement.

Astro held up his hand for silence as he continued to explain, "But, we have to do it at night, with no dragons or camping gear."

The four riders groaned at the access details. They obviously didn't want to do this anymore.

Hiccup sighed, "Do you guys always have to refuse everything over the smallest details?"

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup as if she had never endured any of Astro's challenges. "All his challenges are so hard. Just when you think today's gonna be good, Astro always ruins it with new ways to nearly get us killed."

Jack chuckled and hovered above Draymore, upside down, "Those guys don't like scary stuff, do they?"

Draymore smiled as he shook his head.

Hiccup folded her arms in front of her, "It's not that bad. We're just walking across an island with dragons."

"Why go without our dragons?" asked Snotlout, "We're practically untouchable with them."

"That's why we're doing this without our dragons. We need to make sure we can defend ourselves, even if we get separated from our dragons. In order to do that, we need to have our dragons wait for us at Dead Man's Cove."

"Easy for you to say. You have wings and fire."

Hiccup glared with her deep purple eyes nearly glowing. Snotlout instantly backed away. Draymore snickered.

Astro stated one last detail, "I've checked with our parents, and they said it's okay. But we do have to take one weapon with us, just in case."

Hiccup suddenly walked out of the arena and around the corner outside the entrance. When Hiccup was certain that she was alone, she leaned against the wall. Hiccup felt slightly panicked when her breaths became short and she found herself unable to breathe. She carefully held both her hands in front of her, making a sphere with her palms and fingers. Tiny bolts of lighting flickered in the sphere and began to grow larger and brighter.

*If you haven't felt this before, I have. I'm going to describe it. If feels like your body is losing all sense of heat, like electricity is draining all heat from your body, like an anxiety attack, but much more aggressive. You body begins to vibrate almost violently, and your lungs seem paralysed. This is what Hiccup was feeling at this moment.*

Hiccup's hands were shaking so much that she couldn't hold the sphere shape her hands were making. She made a shoving motion and let a large bolt erase a pile of crates from existence. The blast sent Hiccup falling onto her back. Hiccup remained on the ground, breathing as though she was underwater for too long.

Astro and Draymore were the first to arrive. They helped Hiccup to her feet and asked her what had happened. When Hiccup was able to properly breathe, she shook her head, "It's getting stronger. I'm not sure if I can take this for long."

Draymore and Astro exchanged glances, knowing what Hiccup meant. Hiccup's lightning powers were growing. If they didn't find a way to help her control it soon, there was a possibility that Hiccup could end up killing herself.


	2. The Meaning of Hiccup's Nightmares?

Later that night, Hiccup and Toothless met the other riders at Wild Beach, just five minutes before the challenge would begin. After dismounting Toothless, the black dragon changed form into human and walked with Hiccup toward Astro.

"Alright." said Astro, getting everyone's attention, "Before we start the challenge, I'm gonna need to volunteers to watch the dragons while they wait for us at Dead Man's Cove. I've had a talk with Jack and Draymore, and they're willing to cover that for us, so we won't worry about your dragons getting hurt."

Snotlout was shocked when he saw Hiccup. Hiccup was wearing a leather vest and gloves to prevent herself from using her powers. She had also brought her shield with her, along with a lit torch. Snotlout pretended not to notice as Hiccup glanced at him.

It was time for the riders to depart from their dragons, so each rider was given a minute to say their goodbyes. After hugging Draymore, Hiccup backed away a step and said casually, "Good luck with not being stomped on."

Draymore froze at the statement. "What?"

"I'm just kidding. You'll be fine."

Draymore nudged Hiccup's shoulder with his fist.

Hiccup turned to Jack, "If I arrive at the cave to find him dead, I'm holding you responsible."

Jack raised his hands sarcastically.

The teens waved to their dragons as they began their journey through Dragon Island, leaving Draymore and Jack with the dragons.

Jack was the first to speak when the others were gone. "So where's this cave at?"

"Follow me." said Draymore. Draymore mounted onto Stormfly's back and lead the other dragons to Dead Man's Cove. Jack flew above them.

"This is new: a dragon riding another dragon."

Draymore looked up at Jack confused.

"Well, you're two thirds dragon." explained Jack, "I thought it would make sense."

"Very funny."

"Okay, how about a new topic? How often does Hiccup purr?"

 **"Hiccup purrs?"** asked Stormfly.

Draymore glared at Jack, "We're not supposed to be talking about that."

Jack shrugged and flew ahead of Stormfly, "I'm just curious. Does she purr when she's _sleeping_? Or does it only happen when she's having a specific dream?"

Draymore sighed, "It only happens when she has a good dream. But that hasn't happened in a long time. She keeps having the same nightmare, but she's never explained what happens."

Jack suddenly seemed concerned, "Did you ever see something that looked like black sand flying over her head when this happened?"

Draymore thought back. "No. Never. At least not that I know of. I never really look at her when she sleeps. It's creepy for a boy to do something like that."

Jack seemed more worried, "Draymore, next time you wake up before her, look at her. If you see any black sand flying above her, call me."

"Why?"

"Pitch might be attacking her in her sleep."

"Who's Pitch?"

"He's the King of Fear. He turns dreams into Nightmares just by looking at the sleeping people. He plays with their fears and forces them to stop believing in us Guardians. When too many people stop believing in us, we lose our powers, and eventually... we might lose our lives. But that's not the worst part. Once someone stops believing, it's difficult to help them believe again. And until they do, Pitch has all control over their lives. He could make Hiccup one of his Nightmares."

Draymore spotted Hiccup near one of the lagoons below. He began to worry for her.


	3. Status Report

Fishlegs nervously turned around every six seconds to make sure he wasn't being fallowed. Whenever Fishlegs heard so much as a twig snapping, he would swallow his urge to scream and desperately scan his surroundings for a place to hide.

While he was watching a small hole in the ground, hoping a snake wouldn't come out, Fishlegs tripped on an exposed tree root and fell into a deep puddle, extinguishing the fire in his lantern.

000

Tuffnut spotted a couple of terrible terrors fighting over a fish. He stopped to watch the fight, not wanting to miss anything.

000

Snotlout spotted Astro when Astro was sneaking past a sleeping Zippleback. Wanting to make something enjoyable of this night, Snotlout took a rock off the ground and threw it at the Zippleback, hitting it in the neck.

Astro ducked behind a boulder as the Zippleback angrily ran off to look for the creature that woke it up. When the dragon was gone, Astro followed to muffled sound of Snotlout laughing. "What the f### is wrong with you!?" whispered Astro, "I could've been killed because of you!"

Snotlout caught his breath after being released from his fit of laughter, "It's your own fault I'm doing this. I thought I'd make something out of this enjoyable. It worked."

Astro punched Snotlout in the jaw, knocking him out. After realising what he had done, Astro hid Snotlout's limp body in a bush, and continued on his way.

000

Ruffnut never thought she would have done this, but she didn't want to end up being the main course of a dragon's meal, so she thoroughly studied the Book of Dragons to ensure her safety. All that studying payed off when Ruffnut crossed paths with the same Zippleback that Snotlout woke up. Unlike the Snaptrapper dragon, Zipplebacks never really enjoyed water. Ruffnut tiptoed past the dragon along the opposing side of a pond.

000

Hiccup held her torch above her head as she took a quick break to watch two squirrels chase each other playfully through the tree branches above. When she couldn't see them anymore, she lowered her torch to continue her journey. As Hiccup walked through the forest, she listened carefully to the sounds of footsteps following her.

Finally annoyed by the fact that Snotlout could have been following her, Hiccup turned around to tell Snotlout to leave her alone. All she saw behind her was a satchel.

Hiccup looked to the surrounding forest, "I thought we were supposed to leave the supplies out of this."

No answer. Only chirping and dragon howls were heard.

Hiccup sighed and shook her head... before a bag was pulled over her head, and something sharp penetrated her neck.

000

Draymore and Jack sat near the cave opening, watching as the dragons spoke amongst themselves, told jokes, or slept. Jack wanted to keep the mood light, so he tried to start a conversation, "So, how's life as a human?"

Draymore knew Jack was trying to cheer him up, so he played along, "Well, I'm still trying to walk without looking ridiculous, but I think I've got the talking thing covered."

"How's your dad handling this?"

"Well, considering the fact that we nearly killed each other when we first met, I think Papa's handling this pretty good."

"I wish your mother was here to see this. I'm sure she would've loved it."

"I believe that Mother is still alive. I remember this lullaby she would sing to me as I slept. I never got to see her though. I was taken."

"Well then, we'll just have to look for her. I'm not saying for sure that she's alive, but if she is, she'll want to know you're safe."

Draymore smiled. "Thanks Jack." Draymore looked out of the cave.

"Draymore, I'm sure Hiccup's safe. She's a dragon. There's no way she'd be killed by one."

"I hope you're right, for her sake."


	4. Plots for Cold Revenge

Hiccup opened her eyes, being greeted by the dim glow of fire. Hiccup sat up and looked around. She was surrounded by barrels of weapons and food. She was sitting two feet from a fire.

Hiccup stood up, ready to yell at one of the other riders for bringing supplies with them, but she realised that there were too many supplies there for just one person. Plus, if Snotlout, being the most likely to do this, would ever share this with the twins, seeming as they'd want to do this as well, they would have told everyone before the challenge even began. There was no way this stuff could have belonged to the riders.

Hiccup turned to leave, when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Hiccup! You're safe!"

Hiccup turned back just in time to be hugged tightly by Dagur the Deranged, the chief of the Berserkers. She was hugged so tightly that she could barely breathe. It took up most of her energy just to speak, "It's.. good... to see you... to... but... I... need to.."

"Oh!" Dagur released Hiccup and backed away, "Sorry! I was just so happy to see you, alive! You're really alive, even after that dragon attack on Berk. You saved me from a Night Fury!"

Hiccup quickly recalled the fake dragon attack in order to not look suspicious, "Oh, yeah. The dragon attack. Yeah, I remember that."

"So, what happened? How did you kill the black demon? They say that it's so deadly that seeing it means death. How did you survive? What did you do?"

Hiccup pressed her index finger against her lips, "Okay, calm down, Dagur. I'm alive, and so is the Night Fury. I only wounded it. It got away."

"Wow!... wow... then... are you... here for-"

Hiccup quickly realised what Dagur was asking, "Yes! Yes. It also nearly killed my father. I came here seeking revenge. I'm hunting for it."

Dagur stared at Hiccup. She did answer his question rather quickly. Then, he suddenly seemed overjoyed. "That's perfect!"

Hiccup tried not to look concerned, "It is?"

"Yes! I also came looking for dragon as deadly as that dragon. Since it's still alive, we can hunt it down together, as brother and sister!"

Hiccup made waving motions with her arms, "Woah, woah, woah! Hold on! What is this 'brother and sister' thing you're talking about? We're nowhere near related!"

"But it's not just blood relation, Hiccup. It's mostly dependent in the soul, and the spirit. We're very much the same." Dagur held Hiccup by her shoulders, "Fate has brought us together, Sister! Only now is it clear that it is our destiny to be the first Vikings to kill the deadliest dragon known to man!"

Hiccup's heart sank beneath her stomach. She tried to make an excuse not to join Dagur, "I'd love to, but I was just about to leave when you-"

"Oh! Don't worry! I understand! You're traumatised from the attack. But don't worry. I'll make sure that demon doesn't harm so much as a hair on your head. We will kill the dragon, and show all those monsters that we humans will not be daunted by their pathetic schemes."

Dagur and Hiccup sat down by the fire. As Dagur howled at the moon, Hiccup looked off into the distance, praying that Draymore was still in the cave. As Hiccup stared at the bushes, she thought she saw black sand sliding along the ground under the bushes.


	5. Worries and Belief

Jack sat in front of the fire as he watched over Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Hookfang, who had fallen asleep while waiting for their riders.

Stormfly sat next to Draymore as he sat at the cave entrance, waiting for the others.

 **"Draymore, I'm sure Hiccup will be fine. I mean, come on, who would actually want to fight someone like her?"**

Draymore smiled, **"I'm guessing not even a full dragon like you?"**

 **"Are you kidding? She slightly scares me when she goes rabid. I'm telling you, anyone who even dreams of fighting her are as good as dead."**

Astro walked passed Draymore and hugged Stormfly as he entered the cave, "Hey, Storm, I missed you. What did you guys do while I was gone?"

Jack shrugged, "Eh, we talked."

Draymore joined the explanation, "The dragons told jokes, some fell asleep."

"And Draymore and I just had a chat about dragons and stuff."

Astro raised one eyebrow, "You sure you weren't just talking about Hiccup's purring?"

Draymore's jaw dropped, "How did you know?"

Astro smiled as he joined Jack in front of the fire, "There were times when we were kids. I'd go into the forest to practice with my axe, and I'd find Hiccup sleeping on one of the tree branches. She purred like a cat. I've never said this, but she's kind cute when she does that."

"Speaking of Hiccup," said Draymore, "have you seen her?"

Astro shrugged and shook his head, "Haven't seen her since the challenge began. I half expected her to be first."

Out of nowhere, the sound of a man howling was heard. It sounded like it was coming from the middle of the island.

Draymore shook his head, "I know that voice. It's Dagur."

Jack looked at Draymore, "Who's Dagur?"

Astro sighed, "He's the new chief of the Berserkers. He's obsessed with weapons and anything that involves killing someone. He once tried to drown Hiccup when they were swimming. It's a miracle he doesn't know about Hiccup's powers. The Berserkers don't like dragons any more than we used to."

Jack looked at the fire in front of him, "Do you think he's seen Hiccup?"

"We probably shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe we're just mistaking that howling for something else. Let's just wait for everyone to get here and decide what to do then. We don't want to waste time."

Jack nodded.

Astro sat next to Jack, "So, what does a Guardian do, anyway?"

Jack smiled, "We're supposed to give hope to all the children of the world. We protect them from the King of Fear, Pitch Black. He attacks children in their dreams, turning them into Nightmares, and causing the children to lose all hope. Part of that hope involves belief in us, or else we can't do our jobs, or worse, we can't live. If we die, there is less chance for the children to have hope. When one child loses too much hope, they may kill themselves."

"Wow. That's gotta be depressing."

"Not when they have hope. My job is to keep their hopes up with fun. I like to start snowball fights and sledding races."

"Do they believe in you when your life begins?"

"No. You have to prove that you exist. It's difficult because until they believe in you, it's like you don't exist at all. They can't see you, hear you, or even touch you. They can walk right through you and not even know it."

"Who was your first believer?"

"Hiccup. Since the time I saved her from that blizzard, she's been my first believer. She's the reason I'm still alive."

Astro put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Well then, it's good I believed her when she told me about you, is it?"

Jack chuckled.

Draymore looked to Jack and Astro. They were distracted. _There's no way I'm gonna risk Hiccup's life just sitting here. I gotta make sure she's okay._

Draymore crept out of the cave while the other two boys were distracted by Stormfly.


	6. The Hunt

Hiccup followed Dagur as he lead her through the bushes. Every time Dagur heard a noise or took aim with his crossbow, Hiccup prayed that it wasn't Draymore.

Hiccup knew what kind of a person Draymore was. Whenever Draymore would get worried for Hiccup, he would come looking for her. The worst part was that Dragons could sense when something was wrong, so for all she knew, he could have been less than ten feet away at this moment.

"Dagur, maybe we should split up. If we do that, we could cover more ground. Maybe we could even corner the Night Fury."

"We can't risk that, Hiccup. You could be killed. I don't want you to die, not even on my watch."

Hiccup looked to the ground, disappointed. She reluctantly followed Dagur farther into the woods.

000

Draymore ran through the forest, scanning his surroundings carefully. He didn't want to run past Hiccup without knowing it. To raise the odds of finding his sister, Draymore changed form and ran through the forest on all forms. While being in his dragon form, Toothless' dragon senses were stronger.

 _Please, Odin,_ the boy prayed, _let her be okay._

Toothless turned and ran in the direction of a series of ledges, in hopes that Hiccup would be there.

000

As Hiccup followed Dagur through the forest, she carefully scanned her surroundings, looking for anything that could either throw Dagur off track of distract him, anything that could be useful. Hiccup saw that Dagur looked focused on searching for Toothless, so she took the chance and attempted to sneak away.

Her chance was cut short by the sudden snap of a twig. Before Hiccup could look for the source of the noise, Dagur grabbed her arm and pulled her down behind a bush. Dague covered Hiccup's mouth with his hand to keep for from giving away their position.

Dagur cautiously peered over the top of the bush for a few seconds, until he was satisfied that they were safe. He helped Hiccup to her feet and gestured for her to follow him. Hiccup followed quickly.

000

 **"Hiccup! Hiccup!?"** Toothless sprinted through the bushes until he saw something under a bush. He dragged the body-shaped object out from under the bush, expecting to find Hiccup. Sadly, it wasn't Hiccup. It was only Snotlout, just waking up from the knockout-punch to the jaw.

Toothless changed into his human form and shook all drowsiness out of Snotlout, "Where is Hiccup? Have you seen her? What happened?"

Snotlout pushed himself free from Draymore's grasp and stood up, "Calm down, Dragon Boy. No! I haven't seen your sister. She's probably at the cave. I was busy having some fun."

"That fun involves sleeping under a bush?"

"I pulled a prank on Astro and he KO punched me in the jaw. That's all I remember before waking up to you."

"Fine. Just go to the cave. If the others ask where I am, tell them I'm okay."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. Jeez, you dragons need to calm down."

Snotlout stomped away, leaving Draymore to continue his search for Hiccup. Draymore turned back into a Night Fury and sprinted through the bushes.

000

While following Dagur along a little path he had made, Hiccup saw Ruffnut beyond some trees. Hiccup knew that this was her only chance to warn Draymore, so she quickly thought of an excuse that would ensure that she was alone with Ruffnut.

"Uh, Dagur, I need to um... go behind those trees.. over there.." Hiccup pointed in the direction of Ruffnut, careful not to help Dagur spot her, "but I need to be alone..."

Dagur tilted his head, "Why?"

Hiccup internally panicked, "Well, because I uh... need to uh..."

"Oh! Yeah. That." Dagur chuckled awkwardly, "Okay then... well... don't take to long."

Hiccup laughed nervously as she speed-walked to Ruffnut. It was an embarrassing excuse to use, but she got away, so it was worth it.

When she was close enough, Hiccup covered Ruffnut's mouth and pulled her behind one of the trees to make sure Dagur wouldn't hear them.

Ruffnut struggled until she saw that it was Hiccup. Hiccup moved her hand away from Ruffnut's mouth and mouthed the word, "whisper".

Ruffnut whispered, but not very quietly, "What was that for?"

Hiccup held her finger against her lips, "I need you to get to the cave as soon as possible. When you get there, you need to make sure that Draymore stays in the cave. Dagur is here, and he's looking for Draymore so he can kill him. You need to hurry."

To Hiccup's surprise, Ruffnut nodded and ran for the cave. Ruffnut had actually taken something seriously.

Hiccup waited a few moments before walking back to Dagur.


	7. Where are Hiccup and Draymore?

"Hey, guys?" questioned Astro, "Have either of you seen Draymore?"

Fishlegs, who had arrived a few moments ago, shrugged as he shook his head, "I thought he was just sleeping on one of the stalactites up there." He pointed to the roof of the cave. Draymore was nowhere to be seen.

Jack scanned the cave, "Now that you mention it, Draymore hasn't said a word since you arrived."

"He's probably outside." suggested Fishlegs, "He is two thirds dragon after all. It would make sense for him to spend most of the time outside."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tuffnut and Snotlout walked into the cave, feeling confident for beating Hiccup in the challenge.

"Hey, Jorgenson," called Astro, "you see Draymore on your way in?"

Snotlout pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "He's out looking for Hiccup. He just wanted me to tell you guys that he's perfectly fine, and that he'll be back with Hiccup soon."

Fishlegs sighed, "Of course he'd do something like that."

Astro slightly glared at Fishlegs, "Give him a break, buddy, Hiccup's his sister."

Everyone sat down around the fire to warm up. Jack broke the silence with a question.

"I know it might not be a good time to ask this, but do you guys think Hiccup will be okay out there on her own?"

"Please," said Snotlout, "I know she will. She can make fire by making a fist."

Astro spread his arms like wings, "She can fly, and possibly throw Stoick off balance with her wings."

Tuffnut laughed as a funny memory came to his head, "She even through an old man across the street with a bolt of lightning! It was epic!"

Jack's eyes grew wide, "She what?"

Astro smiled, "The old man cursed her, he had it coming."

Fishlegs named more complex abilities, "Hiccup can sense things from twenty feet away. She can even see in places that are pitch black."

Snotlout pointed to a scar that cut through his eye, "She nearly killed me once. There's no doubt in the world that she can defend herself. Hell, she'd be able to wipe out half an army with one arm tied behind her back."

Astro shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea to worry about her now. For all we know, she could be seconds away from walking around the corner right now. Let's just wait until everyone else gets here, then we'll decide what to do."

Everyone heard footsteps just outside the cave. As they turned toward the cave entrance, Ruffnut came in.

"Hey, guys. Where's Draymore?"

Snotlout repeated his statement, "He's out looking for Hiccup. He says he'll be back soon."

Ruffnut crossed her arms in front of her, "Not if he's seen, he won't."

Everyone stared at Ruffnut in surprise. This was one of the rare moments that she was serious about something.

Ruffnut pointed outside, "Hiccup told me that Dagur's hunting for a Night Fury. Unless Draymore's species suddenly changed, he's the one Dagur's looking for."

Without a word, Astro mounted on Stormfly and rushed out of the cave. Everyone quickly followed.


	8. Dagur's Intentions

Dagur lead Hiccup along a cliff as they walked up to a cave. Dagur pointed to the cave's mouth, "Maybe the dragon lives in here. Come on."

Hiccup followed. Once they were in the cave, Dagur scanned the little space. But, it didn't seem like he was searching for something. It seemed like Dagur was trying to make sure there was nothing, or no one, in the cave with them.

Once Dagur was satisfied, Dagur looked to Hiccup, smiling. "Remember the dragon attack, Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded.

Dagor pointed to Hiccup, "Well, I watched you as you fought that Night Fury. You were skilled, you were brave, you were... wild."

Hiccup tried to hide the fear growing in her. Did Dagur know about her dragon powers? What was Dagur thinking about her right now?

Dagur stepped closer to Hiccup, "You were Berserk!"

Hiccup's jaw dropped, "I'm sorry. What?"

Dagur smiled and chuckled, "You heard me! You went Berserk on that dragon! You must be half Berserker! For all we know, you could just be a Berserker that was just adopted by the Berkian chief!"

Hiccup blinked rapidly. She didn't know what to think. Was she a Berserker? Was Dagur's theory true? If it was, it would have made sense for her to have been adopted by a member of a different tribe. Berserkers never accepted dragons.

Dagur held Hiccup by her shoulders and stated very firmly, "I want you to me and my tribe."

Complete shock paralysed Hiccup as Dagur spoke.

"Think about it!" said Dagur, "You have Berserker behaviours like no one has ever seen! If you joined my tribe, we'd be unstoppable! We could even rule the entire archipelago!"

Hiccup pushed herself away from Dagur, "I can't join your tribe, Dagur."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm already the heir to my dad's tribe. I can't just leave him without an heir. Someone will have to take his place when he's gone."

"Then we'll marry, and unite the tribes. Both our tribes as one would make us that much more powerful! Think about it. Us, King and Queen of the Barbaric Archipelago! Who could ever dream of a greater title than that?"

"Look, Dagur," Hiccup sighed, trying to be as firm and serious as possible, "this plan of yours... it would never work. Don't get me wrong! I think it's a very great and clever plan, but... my dad... he's protective.. and, he'd never let anything like this happen."

Dagur's smile slowly disappeared.

Hiccup shook her head, "I'm sorry, Dagur. But with my dad in authority, it would never work."

Hiccup walked toward the exit, until she heard Dagur's voice, "I could fix that."

Less than half a second later, Dagur's hand took hold of Hiccup's wrist and pulled her close to him. When Hiccup was right in front of him, Dagur kissed her on the lips.

Hiccup turned away and tried to free herself, "Dagur! Stop! What are you doing?!"

Dagur pushed Hiccup against a wall and held her by her hair, "I will fix the problem, Hiccup. Nothing's going to stop me!"

Hiccup looked over her shoulder and saw Dagur reaching into his satchel for something. Hiccup knew he was reaching for something that would knock her out, and she struggled even more.

Hiccup quickly realised that she had only one option for escape. She didn't like it, but she knew she had not choice. In order to get out of this, Hiccup had to use her powers. Hiccup focused all her energy on making a bolt. As she reached for Dagur, she felt Dagur suddenly being pulled away from her.

Hiccup turned and saw a surprised expression on Dagur's face, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at someone else.


	9. The Truth

Hiccup followed Dagur's gaze and saw Toothless crouching as if ready to pounce. Hiccup shook her head. Toothless was now found, and Dagur could throw a dart at Toothless in any second.

Toothless changed form and held a knife in his hand, pointing it at Dagur. Dagur backed against the wall of the other side of the cave, "Who are you? How did you do that?"

"Draymore!" Hiccup yelled, "Get out of here! He'll kill you!"

Draymore shook his head, "I'm not leaving you with this man, Hiccup. I saw what he was doing!"

Dagur held his hands out in front of him, "Easy, buddy, it's not what you think."

"Don't try lying, Dagur! I saw you!"

Dagur looked beyond Draymore at Hiccup, "Who is this? I thought you came here alone!" Dagur chuckled slightly, "What? Is he your boyfriend?"

Hiccup glared, her eyes fading into a bright purple, "He's my brother."

Dagur's smile vanished. "Wait! If he's your brother... and he can turn into a dragon, then..."

Hiccup understood what Dagur was thinking, and she exposed her wings, finally revealing the truth.

Dagur shook his head, "You lied to me. Your father lied to me. The whole tribe lied to me!"

Hiccup stepped between Dagur and Draymore, "I had to. It was the only way to keep Draymore safe from you. We'll let you go this time, but remember that if you try anything that could get one of us killed, We have fire. And I am not afraid to use it."

Hiccup and Draymore walked out of the cave. They barely put ten feet between them and Dagur before Draymore sat Dagur aiming at dart at Hiccup. Draymore instinctively jumped in the dart's way and collapsed on the ground, motionless.

Hiccup turned around and saw Draymore's limp body. Hiccup looked at Dagur. Hiccup's hair was black and her eyes were so dark that they almost matched with her hair. Without thinking, Hiccup lunged at Dagur with her claws ready to rip him open.

Dagur jumped out of the way and pinned Hiccup to the ground. Dagur held Hiccup's hands behind her back and whispered in her ear, "You really are a scary dragon for such a small girl. Surely you'd make a powerful weapon for us." Hiccup heard Dagur chuckle as he started choking her.

All heat started to drain from Hiccup's body as electricity flooded her. Hiccup saw this as a chance to escape and pressed her hand against Dagur's stomach. Hiccup held her breath just before her lungs became paralysed and waited. Dagur's body twitched as Hiccup's electricity overwhelmed him. Dagur quickly jumped away from Hiccup, trying to crawl away.

Hiccup stood up and aimed at Dagur to burn him. Instead of burning, Dagur began to breathe heavily. Hiccup watched Dagur's body shake as his skin seemed to dry up. Dagur looked at Hiccup in terror, "Please..." his voice was so dry that he could barely speak, "Stop..."

Hiccup looked at her shaking hand and pulled it back. Dagur gasped and panted heavily. After long moments of watching Dagur clutch his throat in thirst, Dagur passed out.

Hiccup didn't know what to do. _Is he dead? Did I just kill him?_

"No, you didn't." explained a male voice.

Hiccup spun around and saw a man with stone grey skin and ash black hair, and black sand circling him.

The man spoke again, "You only made him pass out."

Hiccup backed away cautiously, "Who are you?"

The man smiled and bowed, "I am Pitch Black. I assume you're the Dragon Saviour I keep hearing about?"

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things. You see, I'm not entirely a human. I am one of the Guardians. You've met Jack Frost, correct?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Well," Pitch laughed, "then I won't have to explain what a Guardian is."

Hiccup stepped toward Pitch aggressively, "What do you want from me?"

Pitch laughed again, "I don't want anything from you. I only wish to do something for you. I see that you have some difficulties with controlling your powers."

Hiccup shook her head, "Only with the lightning."

"No, not just the lightning, but your fire as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You may not know this now, but you are a Titan Lighren. Those kinds of Lighrens are very rare, so you can consider yourself lucky. A Titan Lighren can do very powerful things. But, I won't spoil them for you, should you get your hopes up for nothing. But what you just saw with that man is a very special kind of power. You have the ability to control all kinds of heat. The body's heat, the fire's heat, why, if you wanted to, you could even control the heat of the sun itself-"

Hiccup interrupted Pitch, "I'm not interested in abusing my powers, Pitch, so don't try to make me."

Pitch smiled, "A truly selfless girl you are. A selfless girl, no doubt. I just want you to know one thing. If you ever need help with controlling your powers, to prevent someone from getting hurt, all you have to do is find a place where you can be alone, and call my name. I promise I will come."

"Why do I have to be alone?"

"We wouldn't want someone to become eager to use you, would we? Now, I must go. I wish you luck."

Before Hiccup could say anything else, Pitch became like the black sand surrounding him and vaporised into the air. Hiccup stood there in silence until she heard voices nearby. The other riders had come.


	10. Secrecy

Hiccup looked at Dagur's body. If the others saw him, only Odin knew what they'd think. Hiccup quickly pressed her hand against Dagur's back and burned it slightly. Then Hiccup ran to Draymore's body, trying to wake him up.

"Hiccup!" Astro was the first to appear from the bushes. He stopped when he saw the two limp bodies, "What happened?"

Hiccup sighed, "I happened. Dagur attacked Draymore, and I lost my temper. I attacked him. I nearly killed him, but he only passed out from the pain."

Jack and Fishlegs were the next one to arrive, followed by Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Snotlout looked at Dagur, "What happened to him?"

Hiccup groaned, having to explain everything again, "I attacked Dagur because he tried to kill Draymore. Anything else I'm missing?"

Snotlout cautiously back away.

Hiccup thought about telling the others about Pitch, but remembered his conditions for asking for his presence. He didn't want anyone with her. But, that didn't make sense. Why wouldn't he want anyone to see him with her? Maybe he wanted to stay safe while helping others. That thought made sense. Hiccup was targeted for her powers. For all she knew, people could have been looking for him. Hiccup decided that she wouldn't tell the others about Pitch.

Hiccup turned to face Snotlout and the twins, "You guys take Dagur back to his camp. He shouldn't be out here in that state."

As Snotlout and the twins carried Dagur's body back to his camp, Jack put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup, did you see anyone following you while you were with Dagur?"

Hiccup remembered Pitch and quickly thought of her answer, "No. I only saw Dagur. Why do you ask?"

Jack sighed with relief, "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't Alvin."

"Hiccup!" Draymore bolted to a kneeling position and desperately scanned his surroundings for Hiccup, thankful to find her alright. "What happened?"

Hiccup sighed. This was the third time she would be saying this. "Dagur shot you with one of his darts. I lost my temper and attacked him. I only burned him though. Nothing lightning related."

"Why did he do that, Hiccup? Why did he have you pinned against the wall?"

Everyone looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup waved her hands in front of her, "It's not what you think! He didn't try to rape me! He was just doing that annoying thing where he pretends to try an kill me. He never stops that."

Fishlegs pointed to Hiccup's wings, "So, he knows about your powers now?"

Hiccup nodded, "Mine and Draymore's."

Hiccup left out the part where Dagur wanted her as his weapon. She knew that one of them would tell Stoick. That would cause the flight ban to commence again. Hiccup didn't want anything like that, so she kept quiet about Dagur's intentions."

"Okay." said Astro, "The trial's officially over. Once the others get back, we're going to the cave to get everything and leave. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded.

Hiccup slightly regretted keeping secrets, but she knew it would make their lives harder if they knew about her problems. Dagur's intentions and Hiccup's heat control were her problems, not theirs.


End file.
